Rude Interruptions
by edisons
Summary: There's not a day I don't miss, those rude interruptions.


"You're making the wrong decision." Brittany said firmly.

Santana turned to her, taking a break from putting up her hair.

"And how would you know?" She spat.

"Because, I've known you since you were five, and he's known you for a month."

"Brittany," Santana sighed, angry and exasperated. "It's _just _a date. It's not like we're getting married or anything."

Finn, of all people, had asked Santana out on Wednesday. Santana was so lost inside her own head she had nodded vaguely and agreed to Saturday at eight, an hour after Brittany had said she would come over. She was lucky she had written the date on her calender when she'd gotten home that day, she would have easily forgotten.

"Then why didn't you say yes when I asked you out, it was _just a date _then too, wasn't it?"

"I told you why, Brittany. We can't be together." She said the last four words slowly, hating to hear them come from her own mouth. "And besides, aren't you dating Wheels?"

"No, I'm not! I broke up with him to be with you, don't you remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I do." She turned to face her friend again, and the pain in Brittany's eyes was enough to make her words stick in her throat. "Um,"

"No, it's fine. Whatever. Go out with Finn, it's almost eight. I'll wait here for when you get back."

Santana hesitated, for a minute her heart battled with her head, insisting that it was Brittany she wanted, always Brittany, never anyone else, but Santana ignored her heart and went with her head.

"Okay, I'll see you in like an hour, okay? I have some movies in tha-"

"I know where they are."

"Uh... Yeah. Okay, I'll see you later."

Santana walked towards the door, and as she shut it behind her she thought she heard Brittany whisper something along the lines of "I love you," but she brushed it off and continued downstairs.

Finn really, really didn't want to take Santana out on a date. In fact, he was using her. And why not? Santana had certainly used him before... he just couldn't think of when right now. Usually Santana just made fun of him or left him alone. Finn was doing some dirty work tonight, though. He was taking Santana to her favourite restaurant, Breadstix, in order to collect some information on Quinn. Lately Quinn had been drifting back to Sam. Finn was a kind of boring guy, he could handle that. But he had beat Sam once before, he could do it again.

"Hey!" Finn said enthusiastically as Santana opened the door.

Finn couldn't help but ogle Santana, she was wearing a red dress that went nicely with her skin tone, not to mention it was very short and the neckline showed plenty of cleavage.

"Hello." Santana pushed past him to look at his car. Scoffing at it, she waited for him to lead her to it.

"Uh, yeah." Finn said uncertainly as he walked over to the car.

The drive was uneventful. Santana spent most of it scowling out the window, Finn spent most of it weighing his options. He could be vague about his questions, maybe pretend he was really trying to find out about Santana, or he could flat out ask her, because Santana was used to that, not being close to anyone, having people just use her. That's what Finn thought. He settled for the latter, finding it easiest. He would have to choose the right moment though, so she didn't snap at him.

He pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix, and Santana nearly ran inside, Finn finding it hard to keep up with her.

"Table for two."

Once they had settled at their table, he tried to talk to Santana while waiting for their food.

"So... what have you done today?" He asked awkwardly.

Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes at him. "I hung out with Britt."

"Oh... what did you guys do?"

"We listened to music. It's kind of hot outside to do much, no?"

"Yeah.. it's the middle of August, so, yeah."

"You're awkward, aren't you." Santana rolled her eyes now.

Finn decided to cut to the point, just as the food came. The waiter lingered, watching them curiously. Santana gave him one of her signature biting looks and he scurried off.

"Listen. Santana. We both know you don't like me, and I'm not that fond of you, either."

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"Because, I need your help. Can you tell me stuff about Quinn, you two used to be best friends, right?" He hurried.

"Yeah, Finn. Key word, _used. _That's in the past tense, do you know what that means?" Santana spoke as if she were explaining this to someone no older than three.

"Yeah, but don't you still know stuff about her? I need to win her over, or something. She's going back to Sam now, I think it's cause I'm boring."

"You know where I'm going back to? My house. Good-bye, Finn." Santana said coldly.

Santana stood up from the table, grabbed her bad and started out of the restaurant.

"But I drove you here! And I bought you food!" Finn called after her.

Santana, angry, turned around, flipped him off, and left the restaurant with more than a few people staring at her.

When she heard knocking at the door, Brittany put down her pizza to answer the door. Santana stood in the doorway of her own home, tears streaming heavily down her face. Brittany was a little taken aback, a boy rarely ever made Santana cry.

Santana threw herself at Brittany, and was slightly relieved when her best friend – possibly more – caught her easily and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, setting herself and Santana on the stairs.

"He was _using _me!" Santana sobbed. "To get with – with _Quinn._"

Although Santana liked to pretend it was, this wasn't the only thing that was wrong.

"Is that all?" Brittany asked. She wasn't expecting what Santana told her next, it was just that usually this kind of stuff didn't affect the brunette.

"And!" Santana declared. "And, I don't even like – I don't like," she struggled for words. "I don't even like any of them."

"Any of who?"

"Any of the boys! I don't like any of them, don't love them, I just love-" She stopped.

"You just love...?"

Santana sat, frozen in place. Taking a deep breath, she looked Brittany straight in the eye.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It's always been _you. _But I've been stupid. I – I shouldn't care about the looks and I shouldn't care what other people think. I shouldn't be ashamed of the way I feel because other people tell me that it's wrong, that what I'm feeling is wrong. Because it isn't wrong, it's right, it might not be right in their eyes, but it doesn't matter. As long as it's right in my eyes, that's the only thing that matters."

"Does it matter how it looks in my eyes?" Brittany was not confused by Santana's declaration. In fact, she had been waiting for the girl to come around for years now.

"What? Oh, yes, of course it does."

"Well, that's good. Because it's right in my eyes too."

Santana grinned through her tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come around... how long have you known?"

"Basically since I first saw you, but it took a while for me to realize what it meant."

"Oh my god, Brittany."

"Don't worry about it, we're good now, right?" Brittany smiled.

"Uh-huh." Santana sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

"Hey, why don't we..." Brittany trailed off as her hand cupped Santana's cheek, and she leaned closer to the slightly smaller girl.

Santana experienced a flash of panic before she settled into an almost-familiar pattern. She had kissed Brittany before, but when the blonde's lips met hers it was entirely different. Her skin where Brittany was touching her ignited as if it was on fire, all five of her senses seemed to heighten, and her heart seemed to blow up and then burst right out of her chest. She kissed Brittany back without hesitation, her hands placed gently on the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany was just as eager, but she heard something faint outside the door and she pulled away quickly as Santana's mom entered the house.

"Hello, girls." Santana's mom said cautiously, taking notice of the position the two girls were in.

Santana hastily slid her hands back into her own lap, but she didn't move away from Brittany. She liked being close to her.

"Uh, Santana? There's a boy out there, he's asking if you're okay, I think you should go talk to him." She nodded and continued on to her kitchen, and Brittany relaxed noticeably as she heard keys hitting the counter.

"It's Finn." Santana groaned.

The corners of Brittany's mouth twitched into an almost smile, and she pulled Santana's hand out of her lap, and took it in one of her own hands.

"Come on, your mom was right, we ought to talk to him." Santana glanced at Brittany, confused, but she was reassured with a quick squeeze of the hand.

Finn was indeed waiting outside, pacing back and forth worriedly. When he spotted the two girls emerging from the house, hand-in-hand, along with Santana's tear-stained cheeks, he knew he'd be in trouble.

"Uh, Santana! Are you alright I'm sorry about using you, I really am."

Brittany, having heard exactly what Finn had done, stalked towards him a few more steps, and without even letting go of Santana's hand, reached up and slapped him right across the face.

Santana couldn't tell who was more shocked. Herself or Finn. Brittany had never shown such anger, she was usually calm. Santana did know, that yes, Brittany did get angry, sometimes extremely so, but she'd never slapped someone.

"_That's for everything._" She said under her breath, steam nearly coming out of her ears.

"What do you mean, that's for everything? Wait, you don't still remember that, do you?" Finn looked honestly scared now.

"Remember what?" Santana asked, desperately trying to figure out what was happening.

"Of course I remember!" Brittany screeched.

"Remember what?" Santana repeated, this time louder. Brittany rounded on her, but continued in a somewhat calm voice.

"When we weren't talking, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I knew I shouldn't talk to Quinn, because you didn't like her, and that clearly wouldn't help me get you to talk to me again. So, instead, I went to Finn. I knew you were fine with our friendship, just as long as there was nothing more. 'Because, Britt. It looks weird.' That's what you used to say," she paused, as if reminiscing. "But, when I got to Finn's house, I broke down. I was literally in tears. He tried to comfort me, but it didn't work, so instead, he – he -"

"Brittany, don't, please, please don't tell her!" Finn pleaded, but his begging only egged Brittany on.

"He – made – me – tell – him – all – about - you – then – he – told – Quinn." Her voice was shaking with anger.

"Brittany!" Finn was almost shaking with fear.

"I don't understand... What does Quinn have to do with this?"

"Remember how Coach Sylvester made Quinn head cheerleader again after last summer? Because of your – your, whatever. Finn told her."

Santana turned to Finn slowly, and Brittany gripped her hand tightly, as if in warning.

"What else does he know about me, Britt?" Santana said in the sweetest and scariest tone ever.

"I didn't tell him the important stuff. He just made it seem like it was all your fault and I got mad so I-"

"Sh, I don't blame you." Santana had turned back to Brittany for a second, this time the sweetness in her voice genuine. "I just want to know," she turned back to Finn. "What else he knows."

"Nothing, nothing I swear! And if I did know anything, I would never, ever tell, Santana, I swear!" Finn was sweating under Santana's gaze.

"Fine. You can go. But if I hear one-" But Finn had already gotten into his car and drove away.

"He's dumb." Brittany said.

"That was scary."

"What?"

"You're scary when you're angry. I wouldn't want any of that anger directed at me." Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"I don't know, some people don't like it when I kiss them when they're in the middle of a sentence."

"I don't know what you-"


End file.
